


Me and You

by ChaseSpero



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, More Fluff, selfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseSpero/pseuds/ChaseSpero
Summary: "I won't be leaving early in the morning this time babe." Charity said smiling."No chance Charity." Vanessa said.A short fic based on that selfie in the club.





	Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing this pairing, I've been following it since it started on Emmerdale and thought I'd have a go at a little fic. Reviews are always welcome and prompts are too! :)

A phone vibrated on the table and Charity squinted her eyes at it. She had only just finished her shift and was lying back on the sofa with a glass of wine and whoever it was could quite frankly wait until the morning. It vibrated again and Charity groaned, she leaned forward and picked her phone up.

_1 new message: Vanessa._

Charity’s eyes went wide as she stared at the picture, a picture of Vanessa wearing some low cut dress and a woman with her arm around Vanessa. A bubble of jealousy grew inside of Charity and she gripped her phone tightly. She read the message underneath.

_Having some fun in that new gay club, don’t you wish you were…babes xo_

Charity stood up, she walked out of the room to find her shoes and she grabbed her coat and put it on. Bloody Vanessa, Charity thought to herself. Ever since what happened down in the cellar, Charity couldn’t stop thinking about her and sure at first things were somewhat prickly. Charity playing games as she liked to do but after coming back from Lanzarote Charity knew, she knew she didn’t want to play any games, she had missed Vanessa and that took a lot to admit and here she was sending some selfie of her and another woman?

Charity opened the door and she shut it behind her, she took another glance at the picture and growled as she put it in her pocket. She knew exactly what club Vanessa was at, she had heard Aaron talking about it in the pub the other day. She walked further into the village and caught sight of a taxi, she managed to catch it and jumped in and gave the club name to the driver.

It didn’t take long to get into town and Charity was all fired up to confront Vanessa, as the driver stopped outside the club she thanked and paid him. When she got out, the cold air hit her and it made her stop in her tracks. The music was muffled from the outside and there were plenty of people queuing  up, she casually walked over and squeezed inbetween three women.

“Hey, back of the line!” One of the women said.

Charity huffed at her,

“Look I don’t know who you are; I don’t care who you are but my friends in there. A friend who I realise I haven’t always been the nicest person to. Someone who I…care about but they don’t know I care about them and I just need to get in there alright?” Charity said strongly and the woman looked Charity up and down and then smiled.

“Alright then, go and get her. I hope it works out.” The woman said and Charity nodded her head, she got to the front of the line and before she knew it, she was inside the club. The music was blaring, the bass thumping off the walls and a song Charity recognised by Sarah playing it the other day. She scanned the area and caught sight of Aaron and she raised her eyebrow, he was standing next to his boyfriend Alex, she looked around again and she gave a low chuckle when she spotted Robert who she had reason to believe was only here for one thing. It soon stopped though when she saw Vanessa on the dance floor and the same woman in the photo dancing with her.

She clenched her fists and stalked her way over to the dance floor. Vanessa hadn’t seen her yet and Charity swerved past a few people and finally stood next to Vanessa.

“Hi babes.” Charity said and Vanessa spun around.

If Charity wasn’t so annoyed she was sure she would be laughing by the deer caught in headlights look Vanessa was portraying.

“W-what are you doing here Charity?” Vanessa spluttered out and the woman dancing with Vanessa stopped and moved forward.

“This her?” The woman said and Vanessa nodded, she whispered something in Vanessa’s ear and as she went to disappear, she stared at Charity who looked at her with distaste.

“Who is that?” Charity said with a steely tone.

“Oh no one Charity.” Vanessa slurred slightly standing with her arms crossed.

“Oh really babe? That picture didn’t look like nothing!” Charity said strongly.

“Jealous much?” Vanessa said and Charity huffed.

“Look I can’t hear myself think in here, can we just get out, I want to talk to you.” Charity said and Vanessa didn’t budge.

“Please.” Charity said softer this time and Vanessa looked up at her and sighed. She nodded her head and Charity gave her a small smile, she followed Vanessa until they were outside.

“Babe, you’re shivering. Here take my coat.” Charity said taking her coat off but Vanessa shrugged it off.

“Ness c’mon stop acting like Noah, that picture, this attitude. Are you still pissed about Lanzarote?” Charity asked.

“No…yes…maybe.” Vanessa sighed and she threw her hands up in the air.

“I just want to know where I stand with you that’s all! We send a few nights together, we text each other, you tease me, flirt with me you name it but then you just upped and left without telling me. I have to find out that you’ve gone away for ten days from someone else and Christ Charity that hurt okay? I thought we had something, this…” Vanessa pointed at herself then Charity.

“It’s new to me you know that? I can’t help but feel like you’re not in this as much as me and I cannot and will not carry on with this. I can’t Charity.”

“Ness.”

“All this sneaking around, I don’t want to do it anymore but I know you do. And I tell myseld to keep away you know but I can’t, when I see you in the pub and you’re just there and…”

“Vanessa!” Charity said loudly.

“Whar?” Vanessa said impatiently.

“If you would just shut up for one second and let me speak you’d realise that your little plan to make me jealous worked!”

“What plan…oh the picture.”

“Yes that flippin’ picture, babe I’ve just come all the way from the pub after putting my feet up after my shift to find you and let me tell you I don’t do that for just anyone…”

“Way to make a girl feel special.” Vanessa muttered and Charity raised her eyebrow.

“To tell you how much I care for you and to tell you that…that ugh god I’m shit when it come to feelings and all that.” Charity took a deep breath and as Vanessa gazed at her she could see the anticipation, the softness and the warm glow in her eyes.

“I want to make a go of this.” Charity said and Vanessa moved towards her.

“Me and you?” Vanessa said.

“No me and Pearl.” Charity said and Vanessa laughed loudly.

“Yes me and you!” Charity replied and Vanessa closed the distance between them completely, she grinned at Charity and slowly brought her hand up and rested it on Charity’s cheek.

“Me and you.” Vanessa whispered and she captured Charity’s lips into a searing kiss. Her hands found its way into Charity’s hair and she pulled herself towards Charity’s body. Moans were heard and hands roamed, when they parted both were breathing deeper than before.

“Let’s get out of here.” Charity whispered leaning her forehead against Vanessa’s.

“My place?” Vanessa said and Charity nodded.

“I won’t be leaving early in the morning this time babe.” Charity said smiling.

“No chance Charity.”


End file.
